


Overwatch male oc

by GalenMarek227



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalenMarek227/pseuds/GalenMarek227
Summary: Male OC/Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes.Lots of fluff.(No longer being edited.)





	1. Intro/background

(BOW = Before Overwatch AOW = After Overwatch is founded.)  
36 BOW - Reinhardt Wilhelm is born.  
32 BOW - Gabriel Reyes (Reaper) is born.  
32 BOW - Torbjorn Lindholm is born.  
31 BOW - Jack Morrison (Soldier 76) is born.  
30 BOW - Anna Amari is born.  
23 BOW - Mako Rutledge (Roadhog) is born.  
13 BOW - Hanzo Shamada is born.  
12 BOW - Jesse McCree is born.  
Circa 10 BOW - Sentient, self-replicating machines called omnics are invented, revolutionising all sectors of industry.  
10 BOW - Genji Shamada is born.  
8 BOW - Angela Ziegler (Mercy) is born.  
8 BOW - Amelie Lacroix (Widowmaker) is born.  
7 BOW - Fareeha Amari (Pharah) is born.  
6 BOW - Mei Ling Zhou is born.  
5 BOW - The Omnic Crisis begins  
5 BOW - Bastion is created in an omnic factory  
4 BOW - Different countries begin different initiatives to combat the Omnics with varying threats. America recruits Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes to their enhanced soldier programme. Germany develops the Crusader Armour.  
4 BOW - Winston is born on the Horizon Lunar Base.  
3 BOW - Satya Vaswani (Symmetra) is born.  
3 BOW - Alexandra Zarynova (Zarya) is born.  
1 BOW - Lena Oxton (Tracer) is born.  
1 BOW - Lucio Correia Dos Santos is born.  
1 BOW - Russia manages to repel the Omnic invasion without outside assistance.  
0 AOW - Overwatch is founded to tackle the Omnic Crisis  
0 AOW - Jamison Fawkes (Junkrat) is born.  
5 AOW - A Giant Omnic attacks South Korea. Project MEKA is initiated to combat it with mech suits.  
5 AOW - The Omnic Crisis comes to an end and diplomatic talks between humans and Omnics begin.  
5 AOW - Tekhartha Zenyatta is created.  
6 AOW - The Shambali Monastery is founded by Tekhartha Mondatta and his followers - a group of Omnics who believe that they possess souls.  
6 AOW - The Australian Government gifts their native Omnics the Australian Omnium to live in, as a sign of goodwill. Displaced Australians (including Mako Rutledge) rebel in response and form the Australian Liberation Front.  
6 AOW - The Gorillas on the Horizon Lunar Base rebel against the human scientists and kill them. Winston escapes to Earth and joins Overwatch.  
6 AOW - Hana Song (D.va) is born.  
7 AOW - The Australian Liberation Front attacks the Omnium, which detonates, destroying and irradiating much of the Australian Outback.  
8 AOW - Zenyatta leaves the Shambali Monastery due to ideological differences.  
10 AOW - Blackwatch - a black-ops subdivision of Overwatch is formed. Gabriel Reyes is put in charge.  
11 AOW - In an Overwatch Sting, Jesse McCree, member of the Deadlock Gang is apprehended and forcibly recruited to Blackwatch.  
11 AOW - Fareeha Amari joins the Egyptian Military at age 18.  
14 AOW - Duel at Hanamura. A duel between the Shimada brother’s Hanzo and Genji. Genji is left near death (Hanzo believes him to be dead) but is found by Overwatch who recruit him and give him a cybernetic body. Hanzo leaves the Shamada clan to seek redemption.  
17 AOW - After some years fighting the Shamada clan for Overwatch, Genji leaves Overwatch to come to terms with his dual nature. He becomes a protégé to the Omnic Monk Zenyatta.  
18 AOW - Bastion reactivates, overgrown and with her combat systems shut down.  
19 AOW - Amelie Lacroix - wife of Overwatch Agent Gerard Lacroix is kidnapped by the Talon Terrorist Organisation. She is rescued by Overwatch, shaken but seemingly no worse for wear. 2 weeks later she kills her husband. She returns to Talon who transform her into their deadliest assassin, known as Widowmaker.  
20 AOW - Lena Oxton is involved in a freak accident testing an experimental slipspace plane. The accident causes her to become temporally displaced, until Overwatch scientist Winston creates a Temporal Harness allowing her to control this effect. Lena joins Overwatch (it’s youngest member to date) under the codename Tracer.  
21 AOW - During an Eco-Watch expedition, Mei-ling Zhou is caught in a freak polar storm and puts herself into cryosleep to survive.  
21 AOW - The Siberium Omnium Reactivates. Zarya takes up arms in defence of her country, sacrificing her place in the world weightlifting championship.  
21 AOW - Overwatch comes under allegations of corruption  
22 AOW - Duel at Overwatch Headquarters - Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes fight at the Overwatch Headquarters for unknown reasons. An explosion seemingly kills them both.  
22 AOW - Overwatch is disbanded.  
22 AOW - Fareeha Amari joins Helix Security International.  
22 AOW - Vishkar Corporation buys large tracts of Rio De Janero for redevelopment, enforcing a near totalitarian regime upon the communities living there  
23 AOW - DJ Lucio Correia Dos Santos leads a rebellion against Vishkar Corporation in Rio De Janero, successfully pushing them out of the city. Lucio’s fame skyrockets.  
24 AOW - Former Overwatch Agents are being assassinated one by one, Tracer and Winston investigate and find themselves on the trail of Reaper and Widowmaker.  
25 AOW - The "mysterious" figure of soldier76 emerges.  
25 AOW - Lucio releases his debut album, Synaesthesia Audotiva.  
25 AOW - Junkrat and Roadhog go on a global crime spree.  
25 AOW - With the Kaiju Omnic still attacking South Korea every few years, Project MEKA recruits pro-gamers due to their enhanced reflexes, including multi-times world champion Hana “D.Va” Song. Within the year D.Va begins live streaming combat missions.  
25 AOW - Mei-Ling Zhou is discovered and revived from Cryosleep. She endeavours to reactivate the old Eco-Watch points around the world.  
25 AOW - Battle at the Overwatch Museum.

This is the timeline i will be using for most of my overwatch works, if you noticed any glaring faults point them out.


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Describes character and character background/ motivation. Plot Chapter. All characters currently in game are in this fic and are 'good' or pre evil phase. So widowmaker and Reaper are both in there pre-evil stages. Doomfist and Sombra are both here as well but are sort of Chaotic neutral with the same beliefs just not using them for evil. As i stated before i will take liberties on age, height and looks, just not drastically. Time frame is described in story. I will mainly speak in first person. There will be a separate fic with character which I will explain later.

Character name: Benjamin Byron  
Born: Frankfurt, Germany at 4 AOW  
Appearance: 6ft 2in, short shaggy blonde hair, no beard, well built, with a noticeable muscular build. Hazel eyes, and dimples. Freckles dot his upper cheeks and around his eyes. 

The only memory I have of my mother is her face, bright and vibrant, brighter so than the flame surrounding. And the smell of burning. Burning wood, metal and people. And screaming, so much screaming, screams of the doomed, of people shot and trapped in burning buildings and in the rubble of the city. I couldn't have been more than four at this point, and everything was always fuzzy, I would later learn that this was a sort of coping mechanism in your brain that makes you forget traumatic events. I never met my father, I never could figure out if he had not been in my life or if i just couldn't remember him. My mother though, she i could remember very clearly, a still image of her face like a poster in my mind, flowing blond hair and brown eyes, beautiful and young. I still thought of her face if i was sad or didn't know what to do. When i thought of this memory I always tried to remember anything else i could, hoping something else would show up, but it was always the same. Running, smelling the fires and hearing the screams and gunshots in the distance. My mother held me in her arms, crying softly. In the distance I saw bright lights and a large building. A lot of soldiers ran around with policemen and riot squads showing up in large vehicles and deploying in different positions up and down the streets around the large building. They ushered myself and mom inside. She put me down and held me in arms, hugging me tightly, squeezing me while crying softly. I was too young to realize it at the time but this was an evacuation center. I was being airlifted away from the city with all the other children but they could only remove the children. I didn't know this at the time so i just stood there, confused by my moms behavior, and scared of all the noise and lights. A soldier walked up and said to my mom "ma'am the transports are leaving soon, we need your son on board so he can evacuate with the other kids". My mother looked at me and kissed my forehead, "are you sure i cannot come with him on?" she asked, tears in her eyes and sobs choking out of her. "ma'am you are going on the next transport, we need to evac the children first though, they will go to Berlin and you will meet him there" the soldier stated calmly. My mother nods and kisses me again, telling me to go with the soldier and get on the transport. She promised she would see me again. She promised me. Later in my life i read that not five minutes after leaving the building omnic artillery turned the building, its inhabitants and the surrounding block in blackened rubble. I never met my mother again after that, never got to hug her or see her or smell the apple smell she always had in her hair. All I had were my memories. After that I was bounced around Germany until I landed in Frankfurt again. Visiting the memorial there I found the closest thing to the exact spot I was standing. I was eleven at the time. All I could do was stand there and think. I didn't cry, or break down or anything like that, I just stood there thinking of that moment all those years ago. Eventually a guard walked up and asked if I was lost. I didn't say anything, just stood there, and let him lead me off the site. After assuring him I was OK I took a bus back the orphanage. When I arrived back the people rushed me into an auditorium where several British Military soldiers were talking about a new task force which we could choose to join. We would be trained to join this new force when we were deemed ready. No one wanted anything to do with it. The boys here got bounced around a lot but still got an easy education, sport equipment and plenty of free time to use it. All I could think about was that day. So I raised my hand. All the eyes in the room looked at me. Suddenly I could feel everything, the A/C in the room, the sweat dripping down my neck. One of the soldiers looked at me disdainfully. I wasn't fit at all. I like to read and study and it showed on my figure. After taking me aside the soldiers looked at my test scores, looked at me and stated simply" well he isn't at all athletic or fit but he is smart and we need him". The next day I showed up at the training camp in Dover, South England. I was easily the fattest and least fit kid there. Everyday was the same there. Through hard work and perseverance and trying not to get shouted at by the instructors I grew fitter. The last one especially helped me. The other members of the training course, really disliked me, it wasn't hate, more so they didn't like that I could outsmart them. It was really easy though, and fun. They got so mad sometimes there faces grew red. Plus the 'no unofficial fights rule saved me from many ass kicking from groups of students.

Skip forward about 11 years

The German army engineers were an... interesting place to live. Regular problem solving made sure we were on our toes at all times. After Overwatch was disbanded everyone who had been training to join them was dispersed throughout the different armies of wherever they came from. I was in the German army. I had done a lot of reading on everything that had happened the day my life changed. It struck me as odd, a random occurrence. The omnics near Frankfurt had decided to not accept the peace that was signed almost a year ago, ignore it and attack anyone they could find. That was why they had targeted civilians, it wasn't an attack, it was a slaughter. It filled me with a rage that was so powerful I boxed the punching bag until my fingers bled and the bag was stained red in a large splotch. Still seething from the pain in my hand and the adrenaline seeped away I read up on overwatch when I found an article about how overwatch had illegally reformed. That would be one way I could help prevent this from ever happening again, but there was one problem. The Petras Act disbanded Overwatch and made it illegal for it to ever reform. So joining it be flushing my career down the toilet. After about two minutes of thought I started making ready for my life as a criminal.


	3. Joining Overwatch

Joining Overwatch was surprisingly easy. A simple e-mail to someone named Winston and a shuttle would pick me up about a mile off my base and whisk me away to watchpoint Gibraltar. It was so uneventful I was sure I would get arrested instantly for attempting to defect from the army. After a 13 hour flight with several detours and stops the remote controlled shuttle landed and a man named Gabriel Reyes met me at the gate. I was taken aback by him, a full inch taller than me wasn't a lot, but even after years of army training this guy looked like if he hugged me tight I would pop like a balloon. His voice was deep and scratchy. 

"Follow me, your meeting Mercy now, after that The council interviews you and if you pass you meet everyone else all at once then one at a time to figure out if your good at anything". I was happy he'd stopped talking, his voice sounded so coarse that it hurt my ears to listen to it. Walking down the hall I was impressed by the grandeur, Statues marked both sides of the large double doors and they shined like crystals. The inside was huge, we walked for about for at least twenty minutes before we entered the med hall.

Gabriel dropped me off there and shouted "Mercy, we got a new recruit, give him an inspection then tell him how to reach the council". "Wait uh where is Mercy? anddd he's gone. OK then, time to find this Mercy person, what kind of person is named Mercy anyway?"

After about five minutes of walking around and talking to myself this Mercy person and I bumped into each other. "oh, i'm sorry, you must be the new agent, this place is rather large, so that must be why you are lost" she stated cheerfully. "How did you know i was lost" I ask inquisitively.

"It is pretty easy to guess by the look you have and the fact you talk to yourself saying i'm so fucking lost i'm never going to find this girl". She stated, having lost zero cheer. She was beautiful, she must have been fifty but looked twenty. "oh, yeah,uh, I... I talk to myself a bit". I could feel the awkwardness radiating as she led me the exam room.

"OK so just some simply questions since i have your military health records here"

"Wait a moment, how do you have my records?"

"We accessed the German database and downloaded your files, three counts of administrative punishment for 'intolerable behavior and disrespect of your superiors' is quite the record my Byron".

"Oh, I guess you can infiltrate the German military then."

"Of course we can Mr. Byron, we can access nearly anyzhing, zhis way please". Ok so she is pretty and kind of scary. Noted.

The exam went quickly with her having almost all of my medical records on hand. Then it was time to meet this council that everyone was talking about. Mercy was kind enough to walk me there and when i thanked her simply stated that she was a part of the council and that I 'had her vote'. The council consisted of Mercy who's real name was Angela Ziegler, A woman named Ana Amari, Two men named Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison and Winston, a talking Gorilla that was apparently super intelligent and the biggest person I've ever seen name Reinhardt Wilhelm. Winston and Reinhardt had special chairs that could hold them and mercy took her seat next the woman named Ana.

"Take a seat Mr. Byron, we will begin the interview immediately" stated Winston, he sounded like a politician, authoritative with a hint a don't fuck with me. OK so the gorilla talks as well as writes and is wearing glasses and reading from a tablet. What the hell did I sign up for.

"So, you joined a junior cadet program at age eleven to join Overwatch but we were disbanded before you graduated. After which you joined the German military as an engineer and made your career designing new forms of motorized infantry and ways for soldiers to safely traverse shear heights and your the Man responsible the Mobile.Infatry.Rapell.System. are you not?"

"I am sir"

"Hmm, very impressive. You were born in Frankfurt and were... four when the omnic rebellion occurred there, no"? 

"Y-yes sir, I was".

"Hmm, well I won't pry, anyway all in all this is incredible good, smart, only a few acts of insubordination-"

"Sir with all due respect they had it coming"

"-and you are talented, so why are you here and who do you work for"? That caught me off guard. Winston was staring at me, boring into my eyes. I held his gaze as he glowered into me, I could feel him reading me, all of council was doing the same. What do I say, it wasn't true, but if I denied it would that only confirm there suspension. Shit Shit Shit.

"Uh, I, Uh I-I am not sure what to say, sir." I stutter uneasily.

"I mean that this is all very impressive, you have a very promising long term future ahead of you, so why did you commit treason to your country, defect from the army and come all the way out here to join what has been labeled as a terrorist group, one which will ultimately be discovered and its members will probably be tried as war criminals"

"sir you are trying to recruit me? Right?"

At this point Reinhardt interjected and spoke in a voice so deep I felt the ground rumble below me. "We want recruits, and particularly your skill set would be a great boon to our little motley crew, but we are suspicious of your intentions. Why throw away a perfectly good career to join Overwatch?"

"Well, uh, sir I guess I could talk about helping people and doing the right thing, but I joined because I Wasn't doing anything. I designed things, but most were not implemented and the only things that were implemented took months. I can't wait months in order to save lives, I need to have resources and quick thinkers, not bureaucrats and budgets. The German army didn't stop the omnics at Frankfurt, Overwatch did, and I want to be a part of Overwatch". My Heart pounded in my chest, pushing on my lungs and ribs, expanding until I wasn't sure I would keep breathing. The council looked at me, judging me and evaluating my little speech. After what felt like hours of standing in that spot frozen Jack Morrision finally spoke up.

"I like him, he's smart, a good shot and he's not afraid to speak his mind, with a little training under Gabe and myself I think he would do well as a field operative".

Next Ana spoke up "I agree, but he clearly is more engineer than field operative, let him learn from Torbjorn and Symmetra to create things, that would be better than him getting shot in the field".

Now Angela intervened" Maybe he could be both, his records indicate hes a good shot and he has a talent for engineering. Maybe let him train under Jack but learn from Sombra, Symmetra and Torbjorn to create more secure facilities and watchpoints for us. Of course we talk about Mr Byron as if he isn't here, lets ask him, no"? Suddenly all six heads swiveled around and stared at me. I blink, snapping back into reality.

"I, uh, would like to train as a field operative but also learn from these other people to design facilities as an engineer". Angela lit up like a light and smiled.

"Vundabah! We can began tomorrow after you rest from all this and meet the other members of Overwatch"! She jumped up and grabbed my arm, leading me out of the room.

"Uh, nice to meet you!" I stuttered as I was dragged out of the room by Mercy.

"ok so were are you taking me and whom am I meeting?"

"Ohhh, whom, someones fancy." Mercy teased. "Don't worry, we have 42 agents on base, most of them the unique ones".

"Unique ones"?

"oh yes, we have several categories, but the two general ones are unique and above average. You are above average, but lack anything other than training and several skills you were born or trained with that make you a good soldier. One of ours called Hanzo is like that, he uses a bow and arrow, theirs also Junkrat, Lucio, Symmetra and several others that use good equipment vs a born talent". Others like Reinhardt have a born anomaly that makes them good at a particular skill.

"oh, so you don't need to be a super hero to join Overwatch, I did not know that".

Mercy chuckled lightly "Its no wonder that Jack likes you, he always did go for the funny but professional people."

"Go for"?

"Hmm? Oh yes, for his partners, he enjoys having the company of someone who can take it and dish it out. Anyway here is the mess hall most of the team should be here. Get some food, meet some new friends and remember these people will be saving your life someday so don't make any enemies or start any fights".

"Mercy, do you think I would start fights"?

"You know Mcree said the same thing when we recruited him, two days later I was treating him after a fistfight. Point is don't start fights. I am going back to my lab now". Mercy quickly walked away leaving me at the doors to the cafeteria. There were no windows into the room and my nerves betrayed me. After about a minute of standing there pretending to read the sign on the door a short British women appeared behind me.

"Hiya!" She shouted directly behind me, causing me to nearly jump out of my boots. "Who are you? You don't look familiar? Are you a spy? No, ohhhh your a new recruit aren't you luv? What are you doing just standing there?"

"Uh, yeah, i'm a new recruit and I was uh, reading this sign".

"Really love? Standing there reading a sign that says 'caution when eating'?"

"Yes, I was thinking of things to be cautious of when eating." The short woman had a thicker accent than mine and some machine strapped to my chest. She stared at me for several seconds before laughing. "Your funny mate, and don't worry if your shy, everyone's nervous one there first day, now come on you need to meet some people". The short woman grabbed my arm and led me into the cafeteria,

"OK luv food is there and my table is there, meet me after you get your plate and food and i'll introduce you to some people".

"Oh, uh thank you miss... miss?" She was gone, just like that, gone. Glancing over at the aforementioned table I saw her sitting there like she had been there the whole time. OK this was getting weirder, I am absolutely convinced i'm asleep. A brief pinch disproved that however. The food was amazing. A huge assortment of Rice, Burgers, pizza, Burritos, Tacos, Fish, and dozens of different food was lain out buffet style with several people swapping up foods and replenishing food. I have never seen so much food in the military. Why was there so much? Loading my plate with bread sticks, pizza and burgers I walked to The short Women's table and sat down. it was quite the array of people. I recognized a few. The artist Lucio was there, and I recognized Hana Song. There's also the short British girl, what looked like a professional cowboy, a woman wrapped in a snow parka and a.. an omnic. I felt my smile fall as I gazed at him. OK, just try not to be rude to him and it will be fine.

"And here he is!" The short women jumped up, grabbed my shoulders and pressed her head to my shoulder and beamed at the others at the table. All I could do was smile awkwardly. "Here is..., ya know I neva caught yer name luv".

"Oh, uh it's Byron, Benjamin Byron, and you all are...?"

"Of course luv, that's Lucio and Hana" gesturing to the Brazilian musician and the Korean Gamer. "Thas Mcree and Mei".

"Howdy" Wow he even sounds like a cowboy.

"Hello."

"And theres Genji".

"Hello friend".

"An finally theirs me Lena Oxton, also known as T-RACER"! Ok so she is very hyper and loud. Taking my seat I tore into my food, the Overwatch cooks were amazing and all the food was hot. After eating a burger and two slices of pizza I realized everyone at the table was looking at me. Gulping down my last bite I grinned sheepishly.

"Like the food here don't you bud"? Jesse stated. It wasn't a question more of an observation.

"Best I've ever had sir" 

"Knock off the sir crap, never cared for it". 

"You got it mate".

"So Ben, where are you from, how old are you and is it OK if I call you Ben?" This time it was Mei speaking.

"Uh, Ben is fine, I'm twenty one and I am from Frankfurt". Hana choked on her food. "OOHHhhh that means you were there when the omnics rose up, right?!?" Now it was Lucio's turn to choke on his food. " HANA! That's very rude. That's like him asking you about your dead friends"! Hana pouted at Lucio. "It was just a question, jeez don't get so triggered about it".

"It's OK Lucio, it was just a question and yes I was at Frankfurt during the attack". I interjected into the rapidly heating argument. Hana beamed at me. "See Lucio, Benny gets it, it was just a question". "It was still rude" Lucio muttered. Hana glared at him for a few seconds then turned back to me. "So why did you join Overwatch"?

"I didn't think I was helping in the German military".

"So Ben you sound British, your accent is not as thick as mine, but still your German. Why is that," Now Lena was talking.

"One of my foster families when I was young were from York and I kinda picked up the accent".

Now Mcree spoke up. "Foster family, well that sucks. I hate to hear about people orphaned during the crises". "Yeah, so how did your folks die"? Chirped Hana. A moment later Lucio's hand smacked into the back of Hana's head. "Hana! Why would you ask something like that!" "It was just a question he didn't mind the last one". "Well the last question was about an event he was a part of this one was just 'hey how did your parents die'"! "Well maybe... SHUT UP LUCIO"!!! "While the two were busing borderline shouting at me I took the moment to lean over to Lena. "Do they act like that alot"?

"Oh yeah, honestly luv it's healthier for them to just fight it out, we don't even bother to stop them anymore". The argument was extremely loud at this point until Lucio finally stated" You know what Hana!" "What Lucio?!" "I think we need to make this a more private discussion!" Hana looked briefly worried then glared vehemently at Lucio before shouting Fine and storming off. Lucio quickly ran after her. 

"So Mccree how long did that take"? " Mccree chuckled and took out a pocket watch styled like it was from the 1880's. "Lena that took exactly one minute and twenty seconds before they left to go 'work it out'". Lena laughed" HAHAhahaha thas a new record, no"? Genji spoke up for the first time "I believe so, the previous record I remember was one minute thirty four seconds". The three laughed loudly while I sat there dumbfounded. Shaking it off I returned to my food. We all ate silently for several minutes

Now Mei decided to start a conversation. "So Ben have you decided what your kit will be?"

"My kit? You mean my equipment?"

"Well, sort of, a kit is like specialized equipment created only for you. I can freeze myself temporarily and create large walls of ice. And and and Mccree has a Flash grenade, Tracer can jump through time and throws this cool sticky explosive and genji can deflect bullets!" That last one shocked me. Glancing at Genji I thought about how he could possibly deflect bullets. "Wait deflect or reflect"?

"Oh silly me I meant reflect, like send them back at you!"

"That, is absolutely fucking terrifying!" I exclaimed. Mei giggled at me.

"Yes it is, be glad you joined us and not Talon!"

Now a blue skinned woman walked over and whispered in Lena's ear. She quickly turned bright red and giggled, whispering back to the woman."Um, sorry, but I got to go, do some stuff". The two quickly retreated from the cafeteria.

The rest of the hour went smoothly, apparently most of Overwatch was about 500 miscellaneous people scattered around about twenty watchpoints, bases and outposts throughout the world. This place, called watchpoint Gibraltar, was the new HQ for Overwatch and my new job was going to be fortifying, upgrading and updating this places technology. My second job would be designing a new kit that I would use as a field agent and finally I would meet three people named Torbjorn, Symmetra and Sombra. Torbjorn was first. Walking into his workshop a burst of the hottest and driest wind slapped me so hard I had to step back and catch my breath. Stepping into the furnace room I'm immediately awed by the array of gear and equipment laying scattered around the massive workshop.

"Hey you, who are you what are you doing here?! I am very busy so go, i'm not doing custom requests you'll have to wait like everyone"! A short man with a thick Scandinavian accent was pushing me back towards the door and grumbling angrily.

"Wait i'm Ben, Benjamin Byron!"

"So what? Is that name supposed to mean something to me? Wait, Ben the new recruit?" After nodding The short man smile and extended a large metal... appendage. Gingerly taking and shaking it he smiled widely. "Pleasure to meet you Ben, so your the Swiss engineer?"

"Uh, engineer yes, Swiss no."

The short man smiled widely once again. "Good it really is you, I wanted to see if you were lying or not, well welcome aboard, is just me and you here".

"Wait you're the only one who creates, all of this"? Gesturing to the massive room with gear dangling from the ceiling and parts strewn across the tables.

"That I am young man, so lets get cracking, your first task is to draw up blueprints of a design you want, the dimensions, the materials and anything else. Go to Sombra so you can design the blueprints virtually. Bring the finished products to me and I can craft the end result. Talk to Symmetra to get the blueprints for whatever else you need".

"So am I like an apprentice or a co-worker"?

"A co-worker mostly, though you should refer to me on all construction. Now then, you need to think up some designs for your kit and go to Sombra for the Buildings blueprints. Got all that"?

"Uh yes sir."

"Good! Now whats with this standing around, I have work to do and so do you! Get to it!" With a push I found myself outside the workshop. My hairs drenched and sweat lines run down my clothes. Meeting Sombra and Symmetra was... interesting. Sombra gave me the blueprints, told me to keep in touch and to get out. Symmetra shouted at me about how I ruined the symmetry of her room with my presence. Apparently I lean to the right, my hair is a total mess, my necklaces are not at all symmetric and my eyes are slightly different color. She screamed get out and pushed me into the hallway, doing her best to slam the electric sliding door in my face. After collecting the blueprints I pulled out the tablet Sombra gave me and walked to my room. The room was Spartan at best. A large bed lay at the center with a small nightstand to the right. Two shelves lay on either side of a large window overlooking a beautiful view of the sea and the harbor below. Closing the curtains so the sun didn't glare into my room I set down the blueprints and fired up the computer. After logging into a pre-made account and logging into everything to make sure it worked I logged out. The holo on the nightstand said it was now 5 P.M. I have no idea when dinner is. Logging back into the computer I pulled up the food schedule and discovered the cafeteria was open from 6 a.m. to midnight. Fresh food was set out at 6 a.m., 9 noon and again at 3 p.m. 6 and 9 p.m. I decided to stay and work until six and logged into a virtual designing program. I worked with the program, figuring out the mechanics and designing viewing different blueprints of cameras, turrets, and buildings. Whilst viewing a turret and testing new springs in order to increase rate of fire I never heard the door slide open quietly. The goggles were lifted off my face suddenly causing me to jump backwards, trip on a wire and fall on my ass. Jack Morrison stood there chuckling and extending his out to me. "Sorry kid, I would say I didn't mean to scare you but I was curious if you were jumpy" He pulled me up effortlessly, like I was a paper weight.

"Uh i-it's ok sir, just startled me is all"

Jack laughed a deep booming laugh and shook his head. He looked at my computer and laughed again.

"Wow kid, nine hours already, I thought you would take a brake or something."

"Nine hours sir" that couldn't be right, glancing at my computer I saw very clearly that I had been on for nine hours. I looked at the window and saw it was still light out. jack followed my gaze and laughed yet again.

"Yeah some nights don't start until pretty late. It can be disorientating. So i'm assuming you missed dinner huh?" I nodded.

"Well then, would like to go get some"?

"But uh, s-sir I thought that the cafeteria closed at midnight".

"It does but the cooks leave some food out at night for anyone who wants it. It comes in handy since a lot of us sleep in weird shifts".

Pausing the simulation I follow Jack out of the room. Looking at my reflection in the window I saw I look awful. My hair was damp from using the headset. the sweat on my shirt caused it to stick and cling in some areas while in others it hung freely. All in all I looked awful. It surprised me that Jack wanted to be around me when I looked like this. Walking through the hallways of the base I looked at every spot I could remember there being cameras or hidden turrets. Through five hallways I saw six cameras and eight turrets. Suddenly jack stopped and said here we are. Except this wasn't the cafeteria. Jack smiled again and led me inside. Ana, Gabriel, Mccree and Mei were all there.

"Sorry kid, didn't want to lie but we are very careful of spy's and other people who would see Overwatch destroyed and all of us locked up. We know you just got here but we are on a very fast schedule so your first mission is tomorrow at 1500. You need to design a basic kit or have one provided by us. You'll get a mission brief tomorrow but I wanted to tell you, all of you." He gestured at the team. "That this is a combat mission, and whilst it will go well, everyone needs to be careful" Jack looked at me now "So everyone be ready." Jack left then and gestured at me to follow. Following him through the halls and back to my room was mostly uneventful. As I walked into my room Jack whispered that I needed to be ready. Logging back into the simulation I took the basic pulse rifle schematic and began modifying it, food completely forgotten. Two hours later I sent the final product to Torbjorn. The design was modified so that with a push of one of four switches/buttons the barrel, the scope and stock could extend or retract turning it into a automatic rifle, semi automatic sniper rifle, semi automatic shotgun or even two pistols in style similar to Lena's. Copying the data disk I made way to Torbjorn's workshop to turn a hard copy of the final product in. With luck he would have it done by tomorrow or at least ready for production. Upon reaching the workshop I braced myself for the heat blast and slid open the door. The Workshop was eerily quiet and was a drastic contrast from the earlier banging, whooshing and pounding of machinery. Stepping over piles of scrapped items and metal I searched for the Dwarfish man. After a few seconds of searching I heard voices coming from up ahead. I quickly realized it was Torbjorn and Jack.

"He's good Jack. Really good. I got a copy of his weapon and I've yet to see such an ambitious design. I'm very interested what the rest of his kit will be. What do we know about him?"

"Well, I talked to Lena and all the others who met him. Mccree said he wouldn't talk about it. Lucio said he seemed shy and tried to break up a fight between Lucio and Hana. Lena likes him. Alot. She kept saying how he was 'so cute' and 'really shy'".

"Vell, he definitely is a hard worker, and that's what I care about honestly. But you still haven't totally answered zhe question. What exactly do we know about him"?

Jack sighed deeply before responding. "He's from Frankfurt, and became orphaned after the omnic rebellion there. He bounced around alot as a kid and didn't have a true family, even though he joined a cadet program. It definitely shows in his demeanor".

Definitely shows in my demeanor, what's that supposed to mean? Listening intently I heard Jack continue. "With no extended family and only military education he joined the German military before coming here".

"Hmm and vhat do you zhink about him Jack?"

Jack sighed again "He's ready and willing to learn, he's good at what he does and earlier when I went to get him he was totally engrossed in his work, didn't even notice my presence. I'm interested in how he performs tomorrow".

"And you're confident that his training preps him for a mission, he hasn't been here long and has he even slept yet? He didn't on the flight, he hasn't since landing, and I can see he is still online. maybe you should go order him to sleep so he isn't exhausted tomorrow".

Jack nodded."Yeah, i'm going to go do that, goodnight Torbjorn". There footsteps began to walk back in my direction. Brief panic hit me and i slipped around the piles of junk and scrap reaching the door and sliding it open. Stepping through my foot catches a stray pile. It clattered over with a deafening cacophony of bangs dings and thuds. Panic efficiently grabbed me and I slid the door shut and sprinted down the hall. Upon reaching my room I put on the headset and began working anew, hoping that Jack would decide to not check on me. That hope was shot down when I heard the door slide open.

"So, you're good at sneaking and eavesdropping, how much did you hear"? Ok do I play dumb or come out with it.

The headset was still on. "I uh, I didn't hear much, just Torbjorn talking about my work ethic and I realized I was eavesdropping. I went to leave immediately after that but got lost and knocked over that scrap when I found the door". Unbeknownst to me Jack shook his head.

"Lena's right, you are a terrible liar". My nerves jumped at that. Caught red handed in a lie."You also should have looked at yourself. Your sweating, your left pant leg is torn and you have muck on you left arm".

Taking off the headset I smiled my crooked smile. "Of course I would forget the basic rules of lying the first time I do it here". Jack was smirking.

"It's fine kid, but its late, you should sleep, missions tomorrow".

"Yeah, uh sir, what did you mean by 'it shows in his demeanor'?"

"It means your really eager to please and clearly lack a compass guiding you". Ouch.

"I lack a compass guiding me? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you didn't have someone looking out for you so your somewhat dysfunctional in social situations and it shows in your slight stutter and mannerisms".

"Sir who are you to deduce that that's because of a lack of family? I thought you were a soldier not a psychiatrist".

"You see that's it right there, grow up like you did and this is how you act"

"Is the way I act so bad, Sir". The words dripped venom.

"It could be better soldier".

"You don't know anything about me, sir." I spat the last word.

"Maybe I want to. But for now you seem to have an attitude problem".

"Fine, i'll work on it, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do!" I stormed out of the room, paused and went back in. "This is my room you get out!" Jack smiled and walked out.

"See you tomorrow Ben". He walked out looking like the cock of the walk. Sleep would be futile and work would be inefficient. Sitting in my desk chair I Tried to kill time and clear my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Irma really screwed me over. A week of no power or internet displaced my schedule. but i'm back for those who care. yaay.


	4. Mission day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, yaay.

EEER!EEER!EEER!EEER!EEER!

My phone alarm buzzed loudly in my ear. Jumping up from my slumber it took a moment to re-ordinate myself with the world. I was sitting in a chair, the screen saver on my computer bounced around. Yesterdays events came rushing into my mind along with a powerful sense of worry and fatigue. Leaning back into the chair I sighed deeply. Checking the holo on the desk I saw the time. 1100, just before noon. The mission is at 1500. With a deep sigh I got up and made my way to the cafeteria. Please let Jack be somewhere else. I didn't feel like talking to him now. It was bad enough we had a mission today, but hunger ruled out my urge to hide away from the surely pissed commander.

Somewhere in Watchpoint Gibraltar.

"Jack, what did you say to the new recruit? I saw him going into the cafeteria and he looked awful". Gabe asked his partner.

"He eavesdropped on a conversation between Torbjorn and I. I confronted him and he confessed to it. Things were said and he got angry and told me to leave".

"And you actually left, Jack you aren't looking to replace me are you. If anyone else told you to do something they would regret it quickly. Even I'm not sure I could get away with it."

"Well he must not have slept well after it".

"I wouldn't insulting and ordering my C.O. around, he probably could be court martialed for that, or at least kicked out of Overwatch. It certainly isn't recommended during someone first days in an organization." Jack stopped checking his gun over and thought on Gabriel's words, and found he was right. He needed to make sure everyone was fully combat ready before the mission.

Back to Ben

"You okay luv, ya look like you didn't sleep a wink last night. An ya barely touched ya food". Lena, Mccree and Lucio all looked at me as I fingered my food absently-mindedly. I took a bite, but it ha dlost it's luster since yesterday. 

"Yeah partner, ya don't look so hot, an compared to yesterday yer appetite has plateaued".

"I just didn't sleep well, strange bed doesn't agree with me". I lied.

Lena looked at with a concerned look and Mccree saw right through my lie. He looked concerned, but thankfully said nothing.

"Well you better get something to eat bud, missions soon, have you got yer kit figured out"? Mccree thankfully avoided continued questioning me on the previous days occurrences.

"I got my gun decided but I need more time for the finite parts of my kit". Mccree nodded.

Breakfast was otherwise uneventful aside from some small, trivial conversations. At least until the the door slid open and in walked Jack and Gabriel. I saw Jack look at me and I sunk in my seat a little under his gaze. He smirked at me. Mccree saw this and gazed questioningly at me. I looked down at my food, feeling like a scolded child at a family reunion. "I uh, need to go and uh, do, stuff". Mccree looked concerned but said nothing.

"Ok luv, see ya later and be careful on the mission".

As I left the cafeteria I risked a glance behind me and saw both Jack and Gabriel looking at me as I left. All I could think about was if Jack was a petty kind of person and if he wanted revenge for the the things I said last night. Making my way to Torbjorns workshop I stepped in, almost unfazed by the heat blast as I stepped into the threshold. Torbjorn looked at me and smiled. 

"Vell vell vell, if it isn't the eavesdropping engineer. Any secrets you want trudged up, or do you want to start another fight with the co-leader of Overwatch"? 

"Great, let me guess, everyone knows".

"No, Jack told me after he talked to you".

"Great, that's just fucking awesome".

"You know he didn't mean to be rude".

"Regardless, i'm just here for my gun".

"Hmm, vell then. Here's is the gun, as to your schematics. Hope it's satisfactory". The short man handed me the gun and turned back to his work.

"Torbjorn, i'm sorry, I shouldn't be mad at you, i'm just anxious about the mission".

The short man smiled. "Thas ok lad, don' ya be worried. And talk to Jack, it's better than avoiding him." I nodded and walk away thinking about what The Swedish dwarf said. The gun felt really light. The design was meant to be compact but it was incredibly light. I was still examining the gun when I walked into Ana. Jumping backwards and nearly dropping the newly crafted weapon.

"Oh uh Ana, I'm so sorry". I jumped down and began gathering the papers I had knocked down. "It's okay Ben, accidents happen". She took the disorganized papers and began folding them.

I couldn't believe it." Y-you're not mad?"

"Of course not, things happen Ben, it was just an accident. Why are you so jumpy all the time?"

"I, uh don't know, I just kinda developed it over time as a sort of defense against mean spirited children who were my teammates in school, and in the military, and pretty much everywhere else. Yeah this is pretty much the first place where the jumpiness isn't validated." I laughed and rubbed the back of my head absentmindedly. Ana looked at me with this kind of pitied look.

"That's, sad, but you shouldn't have to worry about that here. Now then, let me see that weapon". Handing it to her she turned it over and inspected it. Looking back at me she frowned. "I am getting old, it looks like a basic pulse rifle".

I beamed at her "That is where you are wrong ma'am. If you hit and extend this, boom sniper, do this and shotgun and do this and bam, duel pistols". Ana smiled and took the gun.

"Very impressive Ben, very impressive, i've yet to see something like this". Then I saw Jack round the corner at the end of the corridor. Crap. "Uh Ana I have to go, like now".

She frowned "Is something wrong Ben?"

"Uh no, I just uh, need to be somewhere else before the mission okay, so I need my gun back". Ana turned and saw Jack walking towards us.

"Ben if there is a problem between you and Jack you need to talk it out. Ignoring it just makes everything worse".

"Please Ana, not now, I need to go before he gets here". I pleaded. Jack was close and saw me. he picked up his pace, clearly wanting to talk to me.

Finally Ana relented, handing over the weapon. "Thank you Ana". Turning around i bolted back around the corner.

Jack rushed forward "Ben wait!". Ana grabbed his shoulder before he could follow any more.

"Jack what did you do, that boy and I were having a lovely conversation and just the sight of you made him turn paler than a specter."

"Ana we just had an argument last night and I wanted to talk to Ben".

"Well what did you say to him?"

Jack fiddled with his hands a moment. "Nothing much, Ben mainly misinterpreted what I was saying. Then he told me to get out of his room". Ana crossed her arms.

"And what you said to him was?" Ana clearly was growing impatient. She glared up at Jack with a condescending look.

"It's nothing bad, just, well I said he acts like he does because he's an orphan, and because h-". Ana smacked him across the cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jack! No wonder he's so scared. The poor thing probably thinks your out for blood. He knows nothing about you Jack! He risked everything to come out here and help us and you could kick him out over this! Then it's over for him. No country would take a defector! I can't believe you would say that! I thought you were more mature than that!" Ana smacked him again.

"I know Ana, that's why i've been trying to catch him, so we can talk". Ana glared daggers sharper the her sleep darts. "He is probably going to the target range to test out his new weapon. If you harm one hair on his head than you will regret it Jack".

10 minutes later at the practice range.

There was no one else on the range. It made Ben really uneasy, but Jack should have no idea i'm here. Putting the rifle in automatic rifle mode and setting up the targets I tediously set up presets ranges and fire modes for each variation. After about 20 minutes of setting different scope distances and targeting preferences. The door to the range slid open. There stood Jack, looking... relieved to see me. He walked over and lent on the counter next to me. He glanced at my score and smiled at my score. Slowly he looked up at me, looking... nervous.

"So, Ben, I understand you think i'm here for some sort of revenge, or something of that sort". I nodded. "Well, i'm here to apologize, I shouldn't have said that, and I shouldn't have assumed I knew you just because I read a file on you. I am sorry". That was very surprising.

"You-you're apologizing. To me. Because I overreacted?"

"Yes. I am. You sound very surprised. Didn't expect me to huh?"

"I don't expect anyone to apologize for anything really. Its not a luxury I ever got used to." Jack looked at me with a sad expression.

"Well kid. I think you'll find the quality of your life is going to improve drastically now that your in Overwatch." Jack placed his hand on my shoulder. "For now lets get ready. Mission is up soon and you need armor.

1500\. Watchpoint Gibraltar ship landing/takeoff pad.

"Talon agents have have been spotted in Viden, Bulgaria. It is believed that they are taking weapons from the omnic factory there. They are based in Baba Vida. This castle, situated on the Danube river is still in good condition and Talon have made good use of it. Genji and Reaper will climb the battlements and take down spotters and lookouts on the walls. Mccree and myself will take two more operatives and destroy patrols throughout the ruined city and draw out more defenders and rewired bastion units and that's where Ana and Ben will pick them off. Once all the Talon and Bastions are down we call the transport up, gather and load up all the weapons and equipment and inactive bastions. We take them and use them for good. All our equipment is inside the transport. We leave in fifteen minutes, load in and get started we get there at around 10 pm. We land by the old hotel near the castle and set up there. My team will move to the old hospital and set up position there to lure there defenders. Ana and Ben while take position in the buildings around the sports hall, anywhere you can cover both the infiltration team and the extermination team. Reaper, Genji go north and sneak south into the fort, we are counting on you to clear out the defenders that don't take the bait and make sure they don't activate the forts newer defenses, if they do we have to blow it up. Everyone into the transport." The transport was huge, this would be an 8 hour flight but still, it had a small room for each of our 10 operatives. A small Kitchen and two bathrooms. Along with the pilot station and a cargo bay, a large central lounge area with food, couches and card/board games and even video game consoles. It was borderline luxurious compared to normal military flights. The takeoff was smooth as silk until the transport hit around 35,000 feet. At that point Gabriel came out of the pilot station.

"Ok, so we didn't get shot down, which is good, we have about 8 hours of flying around to throw off any wandering eyes until we reach the mission point, I suggest you get some sleep". Gabriel glanced at me. The rest off the team gathered at one of the card tables so I decided to join them. The group of soldiers gathered and doled out cards for a large 6 man game of twenty one. The two other operatives were American brothers named Kent and Alex. Both were from Arizona and were 23 and 27 years old respectively. Both used the same kit of heavy pulse rifles and grenades similar to Ana biotic grenade. Though they weren't, I would have guess they were twins. Short red hair, dark brown eyes and equal heights of 6 ft made them easily mistaken for the other. After about 40 minutes of playing in the comfortable couch chair the fatigue of the last few days fell on my shoulders like a 100 pound weight. I decided to sit this round out and leaned back in my chair. After about two minutes I chose to close my eyes for a moment.

Ana looked at Ben sitting back in his seat. His hat was tucked down to cover his eyes but he was clearly fast asleep. Ana smiled at him and continued playing her hand.

7 and a half hours later

Jack and Gabriel went to the main lounge. Aside from some seat change everyone was still at the table. "Okay everyone, mission drop-down is in thirty minutes, everyone go to the armory and get your gear". The five of them got up, but Ben still sat there, not moving. "Ben, come on mission time". Pulling off his hat jack saw that Ben was fast asleep. Jack smiled. Ben face looked so calm, the nervousness, any tension, all of it was gone. Shaking his shoulder lightly Jack watched Ben slowly came to his senses. Just like that the tension returned and bags reformed under his eyes. Jack couldn't help but feel sad for waking him. He couldn't help but wondering if he would ever be able to see that relaxed face every morning. Ben jumped up. "Sorry sir"

"It's okay soldier, gear up missions in twenty".

"Yessir".

Ben quickly ran off to the armory, Gabe laughed.

"You are way to obvious Jack".

"What do you mean?"

"It's okay soldier, gear up', anyone else and you would have smacked them upside the head and shouted 'till they got up. You are so soft on him and anyone with eyes can see it".

"I am not soft on him."

"Jack you apologized to him, you never apologize to people."

"You should have heard him Gabe, he was shocked that I apologized. Not that it was me who apologized, that I apologized at all. He's different. Even in the military I don't think he's really ever had a family, or even many friends at that. His file doesn't say much about it but I think this is the first place with people who really care about him." Gabriel smiled.

"Well we can be the family he never had, but let's get ready for the mission."

Two levels below in the armory.

"Ana why didn't you wake me when Jack got you guys?"

"You looked tired, I wanted you to sleep as much as you could before the mission".

"Still, it was embarrassing."

Ana smiled. "Why was it embarrassing Benjamin?"

I felt the blood rushed to my cheeks."B-because he's my C.O. It's not something you want to do on your first mission".

Ana smiled broadened. "He is soft on you, I think he likes you."

"Why would he like me. He could have probably anyone on the base. What do I have that someone else doesn't?" I sighed, finishing placing my gauntlets, leg guards and chest plate on. Ana placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You are unique Ben, never forget that. Now come on, nothing clears the mind like combat." The shuttle powered down everything that wasn't non essential and touched down. As soon as it landed Genji and Reaper sprinted North of the fortress as planned. Ana gestured to me to follow her. Jacks team ran towards the hospital ruins, toting several turret units. Following Ana I tightened my black jacket around myself and set my rifle to automatic. The air was 50 degrees F. but wind gusts caused it to feel well below freezing. The snow muffled our footsteps and the wind scattered the footprints as we trudged down the ruined roads. Looking around the town looked alot like Frankfurt had all those years ago. The buildings had long since been extinguished but the fire marks and burnt metal and debris lay strewn haphazardly along the roads. Luckily no bones lay here, having long since been buried, but the sense of death and misery hung like a shroud, thicker than the snow filled wind blowing through the town. I paused at one street corner. A sign hung, shaking in the wind. I didn't know what it said, but the store it hung over looked like some kind of bakery.

"Ben, keep up, it's easy to get lost and you don't want to be alone with bastions nearby". Sprinting up to Ana we proceeded to the large sports hall. The 4 story buildings glass windows were all blown out and the top floor ceiling was ripped off. Stepping into the building I brought up my rifles thermal scope and begun scanning the building. The basement was frozen over from flood water freezing. All in all the building lay in ruins along with the rest of the town. Ana told me to go to the top floor and she would go to a nearby building.

"Be careful Ben, these places have unknown dangers lurking everywhere". She sprinted away into the darkness. Stepping slowly up the first flight of stairs I scanned the area. Nothing. The shelves lay empty. A think layer of dirty snow covered the top of every surface. Some small wisps flowed freely throughout the room. Stepping up the next flight of stairs my foot fell through the old floor. Catching myself before I fell farther than the knee I pulled my foot out. The old flood had scratched my left leg with 3 long marks that were already oozing blood. "Fuck, fuck, fuck". I could still move freely, but without medicine it may become infected. Testing each step before I made it I slowly got up to the third floor, I saw a large hole which told me that this whole area was unstable. The fourth flight delivered me to the fourth floor. Laying on the cold floor I scoped in on the brightly lit fortress. Scanning the area I saw well over a dozen men walking along the different battlements and traversing the towers. Looking at one man i scoped in, taking aim until his head suddenly jerked forward and he collapsed in a pile. The omnic Genji rolled into view. Genji grabbed his leg and dragged the fresh corpse away from the edge. Activating the marker on my wrist Genji looked up and gave me a thumbs up. He then gestured to two more soldiers just above him. He crawled up the tower and signaled 3, 2 ,1 before jumping over the edge and throwing several stars into one unsuspecting guard. The second stepped back and brought up his rifle when my bullet thrust through his neck into the stone of the fortress. He grabbed his neck, dropping his gun and falling to his knees. Genji darted forward chopped his head clean off. It fell to the ground and rolled briefly before laying still. Genji made a strange bow to me and began pulling the bodies together in a pile. The metal man had skill, that's for sure. Spotting Reaper I watched him snap the neck of one poor soldier and throw her body in a small crate. He turned to mist and faded through a window into a room. I watched four brief flashes in the window. Then one poor man was tossed through the window. He began to rise but a shot to the top of his skull from my rifle saw him fall dead. His brains splayed out on the wall behind him, dripping down the wall in thick globs. Reaper gazed out and gave a thumbs up at the carnage. "This is reaper, battlements are clear, execute phase two." At that moment multiple shots were heard not to far away. 15 Talon operatives ran out the front gate of the castle. One fell forward into the snow, a red puddle spreading out around his head in the snow. Another two fell forward, Shuriken buried the back of there necks. Now I fired, my bullet spearing through the temple of another Talon operative. She fell over. The remaining eleven scattered. One woman took cover by a window and poked her head up, trying to find myself, Genji or Ana. Another shot found her peeping eye, causing her head to bob before she fell backwards. Four ran back to the gate, but it slammed into the ground. Reaper landed behind the four, pulling up his shotguns and blasting them into the iron gate before phasing through the blood drenched gate. The remaining six were scattered now. Searching through the snow I flicked to thermal scope back on. Flicking from normal to thermal I tried to find someone who was exposed enough to fire on but found myself wanting. Then a creak in the floor boards sounded behind me. Rolling over my stiff leg protested in pain. Changing my sniper to shotgun configuration I aimed at the doorway. Another footstep, this time followed by two more. "Apricot!" No response. "Apricot!". Firing a round into the wall and an operative in distinctive Talon clothing fell over into the doorway. Standing up I fell on my knee, my left leg protesting strongly against the wait. Nothing happened for several long moments. The wind flowed through the holes in the building, the dead man leaked blood profusely, I heard it dripping into the floor below. Several bullets leapt threw the old wood, one speared mt left leg just above the kneecap. I grabbed it and fell down, hissing in pain. Another operative busted open the wall to my right, but flew back when a shotgun round ripped open his chest. Another several rounds went through the flooring, thankfully missing me. With a creak, the floor gave out under me, causing me to fall with. Landing with a thud my leg screamed in protest and every part of me hurt dreadfully, unafraid of voicing its disdain. Another creak and the already weak third floor collapsed, again taking me with it. The Talon operative landed next to me, groaning. he looked up and leapt at me, a knife in his hand. Reaching for my gun I brought it up and fired, missing the operative head barely. He stumbled forward, placing a hand by his ear and screaming. Pulling up the gun I aimed and fired again, this time hearing a click. Grabbing another clip the Talon man leapt again, this time pinning me and batting away my gun. He put all his wait on me, punching me in the face several times before stabbing down with his knife, pushing it slowly towards my chest, his wait pushing it ever closer to my chest. The knife began pushing my chest skin apart, slowly burying itself deeper into my skin, blood leaking from the wound. I felt a popping sound in my ears and gagged. I kneeing him in the groin he groaned loudly, slipping off me. I punched him in the temple with all my strength, connecting with his temple. The punch stumbled him, and he fell if the precipice of the floor. He reached out and grabbed my right arm, pulling me over the edge as well.

10 minutes later.

My leg screamed at me, every twitch and movement sent electric jolts up my body. Sitting up was arduous , but a brief glance revealed that we had fallen yet again, this time two stories into the snow. Looking around I saw my gun nearby. Grabbing it I used it as a crutch, and looked around. The talon operative lay dead, a piece of metal impaled his throat and chest. A large puddle of blood had since formed around him, already freezing over. The wind howled around me, snow whipping my face tearing at my tattered jacket. My helmet and the hat under it were both gone, and my pant legs both had holes in them, compromising their warmth retention. My head pounds with the beat of my heart and the scratches on my leg were exasperated. Blood froze to my leg, thawing and freezing as more flowed freely. The bullet was still lodged in my thigh, tearing at my flesh and freezing under my skin. Using my gun as a lean I limped towards the dead Talon operative. "Ruhe in der Hölle deiner eigenen Schöpfung" I then limped in the general direction of the castle, slowly going down the street. The snowstorm was at full bore and whipped my eyes and skin as I trudged through the deep snow. A gust of wind blew through the street, knocking me backward into the snow. It's cold embrace stung everything it touched and made my skin burn. Getting up again I limped into a mostly intact building. The snow piled inside but a few feet in it cleared out. Limping into a corner I sat down and pulled out the communicator. The face was cracked, but maybe it could get a single through. Huddling into a small ball to conserve heat I tapped into the communicator, sending out a distress single on all Overwatch frequencies. The wind still whipped around inside the old building, tearing at the heat I huddled in my core, it's cold fingers digging into me and tearing at the only thing keeping me alive. Suddenly footsteps were heard. A steady crunch, crunch of a single set of feet plodding along. I got up and limped near the entrance, leaning against the wall I picked up my gun turned walking stick and raised it over and behind my right shoulder. While the communicator was set to all Overwatch frequencies there was no guarantee it wasn't Talon. The foot steps grew closer until they stopped just outside the entrance. The person took a step forward as I swung with all strength I had left. The figure grabbed the weapon and yanked me forward, kicking my feet out from under me. My leg began screaming anew as I landed on my back, a black shotgun placed on my forehead. "Ben!" Reaper holstered his gun and grabbed my arm, hoisting me up. My leg gave out and I nearly collapsed into the snow. Gabriel grabbed me, letting me lean on him.

"Ben, what's wrong, what happened".

"My leg, it's been shot, I can barely move it".

"Okay, come here then." Gabriel picked me up bridal style."Hold on Ben, this is gonna hurt but you need a doctor." He placed a hand on my forehead. "Uh oh, your way to cold, how long have you been exposed like this?" Gabriel began to run, causing me to shake in his arms. This aggravated my wounds and caused me to gasp and writhe in pain. "I- i'm n-n-not sure, I p-p-passed out in the fall, and m-m-my- chrono i-i-i-i-is b-b-b-busted" I couldn't speak right, my tongue felt dry, but wet too. I tried to swallow something puddling in my mouth, it tasted like metal, but was thick and gooey. Gulping it down I gagged and retched in Gabriel's arms. He looked down at me and saw blood dripping down from my chin. I reached up and touched it. It was stringy and stuck to my fingers. Gabriel jumped a piece of debris in the road, making me bump around in his grasp. He held me tighter in his grip, hugging me close and whispering in my ear.

"Shh, it's okay Ben, just stay warm, we're almost there an you can get on the transport. You can get warm and healed and back on your feet in no time at all." I tried to respond but my mouth wouldn't work, the only sound that came out a unintelligible murmuring.

After what felt like hours and hours and bouncing, pain, blood leaking from my wounds and the steady loss of feeling in all my extremities we finally saw the light of the fortress penetrate the dense snowfall.

"OPEN THE GATE!". Gabriel shouted. The gate quickly opened and Gabriel rushed in. Brushing past Kent and Mccree Gabriel rushed me into the med bay where Ana was. "Reaper, Ben, thank goodness you're safe." Reaper opened his coat up and gingerly set me on a bed. I was to out of it to notice but my entire chin was covered in blood, my left eye was nearly swollen shut, multiple bruises adorned my arms and face. My leg was purple and the red lines traced up through my bloodstream from the bullet hole.

Reaper took his coat off and draped it over me, trying to get any body heat he could into me. "Ana! ANA! SOMEONE GET ANA!" Ana rounded the corner, and stopped at the sight of me. I smiled as best I could, my lips felt numb. "Hey Ana, I got like, like 8 of 'em." I laughed briefly, until choking on my blood, coughing and hacking, whilst trying to get my windpipe clear. Ana ran up to me, kneeling next to the low lying cot. She looked at me, taring my under shirt and tattered jacket aside to look at the knife wound.

"Gabriel, get Jack and Mccree, tell Mccree to get everything loaded into the transport and then Jack and you will bring me the rest of my medical supplies". Ana took a needle and plunged it into my arm. The fluid rushed through my blood, it's warmth a drastic contrast to the coolness settling over me. I squirmed a little as it ran through my blood. Ana looked at the bullet in my leg and at the red lines travelling through my blood line. Jack and Gabriel ran in, carrying medicine and blankets. I smiled at them, blood leaking out the sides of my mouth. Ana took another needle and plunged it into my other arm. "Ben" she shook me lightly, snapping me out of my dazed state. "That was anesthetic Ben, it will take a moment to kick in, just hold on and when you fall asleep you'll wake up and feel better".

"I know what anesthetic is Ana, I haven't lost that much blood." Ana smiled sadly at me. Jack and Gabriel sat down next to me. Jack took my hand and rubbed it lightly. I felt a strange tingling up and down my body and slight burning in my leg. The bliss of unconsciousness grabbed me and pulled me into the darkness.

Opening my eyes I was in a large white room. Not painted white, like sparkly white. I didn't hurt at all, every pain was gone. Standing up was a breeze. It was amazing. The door to the room creaked open and a woman I didn't recognize walked in.

"Excuse me ma'am, where am I?" She smiled sadly at me.

"You never had to call me ma'am sweetie."

"I'm sorry ma'am, do I know you?" She continued smiling.

"I suppose it was a long time ago." Just like that she slowly became younger, her skin regaining blood and texture, her hair brightening and the clouds were expelled from her eyes. There before me stood, just as she had in my memory, my mother.

"Mom?" I ran forward and embraced her, she was easily half a foot shorter than me. "You're here, you're, alive".

"No, not alive, I had my number called all those years ago." I stopped embracing her.

"So, wait, am I dead to?"

"No, you're not dead."

"So why am I here then?"

"This is like, a waiting room, you can choose to continue you life, or you can go to heaven."

"Okay, so wait, which heaven"?

My mother resumed smiling. "Any heaven you want."

"Well, what am I waiting for, lets go." I stepped towards the door my mother entered from, but she grabbed my shoulder.

"No, you aren't ready to leave, you need to go back." I glanced at the door she entered from, but the other side was darkened out.

"But I don't want to go back, I want to be with you, and meet my dad, and do family shi... crap."

She shook her head, chuckling softly at me. "And your father and I want you to stay, but you left a lot of little shits down there that need killing, besides, you haven't lived enough to die yet. Plus, don't worry about your father, he is willing to wait to see you."

"Well, why didn't he come here?"

You didn't meet him on Earth, so until you fully die you can't meet him."

"Well what happened to him?"

"Your father loved you very much. I want you to know no one forced him to become a fireman. He chose that line of work to help people, then he gave his life to help more people. He has wanted to meet you all this time, but he's willing to wait longer. Now go back, and live your life." I hugged her tightly.

"I love you" she said. Suddenly she faded way from my arms and I felt myself fall. The light receded on all sides and darkness enveloped me, sending me hurtling through it, where the only experience I felt was the rush of falling. Finally a small light appeared, rapidly growing larger and larger until its intensity burned my closed eyes and engulfed me.

'In the Medbay of watchpoint Gibraltar'

The world spun around, slowly coming into focus and systematically removing blur lines. My body felt numbs, pins and needles spiking up and down my body. Shifting my body around I felt my chest complain at the movement, then my leg voiced its complaints. Sitting up and letting the blankets fall around me waist in a pile. I worked my leg over the edge of the bed, reaching for a crutch that lay next to the bed. Leaning on it I worked myself away the bed. Limping over to the mirror I looked up and down my figure. I only wore a pair of boxers that went down the my knee. My left eye was still swollen, but I could still see out of it. Feeling along the bandages which circled my chest I counted about 10 stitches in my chest along with my right side also had about a dozen stitches. Pulling up the left leg of the boxers I gingerly rubbed the bullet wound, it was stitched together and a sticky gauze coated the outside of it. My arms protested at my leaning on the crutch, so I turned around to go back to the bed. I don' t know what I stepped on, but the crutch slid to the right, causing me to fall, the crutch falling down with a clatter and my side crunching into the floor. The explosion of pain wound through me, I curled into a ball on the ground waiting for the pain to subside. Suddenly I was lifted up off the ground, and a brief glance showed Jack was my savior. I felt his muscles around my body, and leaned my head against him. He set me down on the bed. "Ben, what were you doing out of bed?"

"I just woke up and I, I wanted to see what I looked like."

"Well, don't worry Ben, you're still pretty." Jack put his hand on my cheek. "Good, the fever passed."

"F-fever?"

"Yeah, the bullets in Talon arsenal were given special pouches which injected slow killing poison into the persons system. We got it out thought."

"So, uh was the mission a success?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah".

"And how many wounded?"

"Ben that isn't impo-"

"How many Jack" He sighed.

"Just you Ben, but it was your first mission, and you did well." I was embarrassed, my first mission and I got the shit beat out of me. I looked away from Jack feeling tears in my eyes. He grabbed my hand a sat down on the bed next to me, gently stroking the top of it. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes, my left eye pulsing . Jack lay down next to me, looking at me and smiling. He rolled on his side, wrapping his large arms around me. I laid my head in the crook of his neck, feeling the warmth flow into my body. I felt tears start to fall slowly, met with resistance at first, but they soon flew freely. I sobbed like a child in his arms, it made my chest hurt, but I barely felt it, just focusing on the warmth of Jack's chest. He moved one hand to the back of my head and stroked my hair. Eventually the tears ran dry and I leaned into him more, slowly slipping away into unconsciousness surrounding by his warm, apple scent.

Jack POV:

Jack felt Ben's breathing slowly steady and watched the rise and fall of his chest. Smiling down at him Jack felt... good. Ben's hair smelled nice, like some fruit foreign to Jacks nose. The door slid open and Gabriel walked in.

"Hahaha, he does know you're laying there, cuddling him in his sleep right?"

"He fell asleep in my arms Gabe."

"Right, so you two are definitely together than." Jack nodded. "So how do I figure in?"

Jack smiled, i'm sure he'll warm up to you quickly Jack, besides, I love you too, so you're not going to be replaced." Gabriel walked forward kissed his partner. "Well as long as I'm figured in i'm cool with it". Gabriel turned and left the med bay. Ben shifted in Jacks grip, curling up tighter to the man. Jack tucked up the blanket closer to Ben heads and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Ben's POV

Waking up I blinked away the blurriness and drowsiness away. A large warm object lay in bed pressed up next to me. I focused in on it and saw Jack's scruffy face, laying peacefully next to me. Panic spread throughout me and a blush flushed through my cheeks. Memories of my break down and his comforting me slowly focused. My cheeks lost all there color and I felt a sense of shame run through me. A breakdown, after my first mission in front of Jack no less. Than a more present problem came to my attention. I scooted away from Jack, feeling a sudden surge of pleasure. Looking under the blanket I saw a large tent in the hospital shorts. Fuck. Okay, just calm down, it's just morning wood, nothing to freak out over. It doesn't mean anything. I decided to roll over, hoping that by pretending to be asleep he would leave or at least give my unwelcome guest time to go away. Rolling over my chest pain flared up, my broken ribs reminding me of there existence. I yelped at the sudden pain and finished rolled on my back. Jack shot up and looked at me. I tried to roll back over, hoping to hide my erection from my commander. "Ben, what's wrong, are you okay?" I managed to roll back over, hopefully before he saw anything.

"Yeah, I uh, rolled over in my sleep and the pain on my chest woke me up." Jack looked at me suspiciously, but lay back down anyway. He scooted closer to me, laying still. My body was lain in an odd position, trying to keep him from rubbing up against my almost painfully hard erection. After a few minutes he seemed to sleep again, and I relaxed slightly, exhaling. His body rolled over and his knee rubbed against the tip of my erection. I choked on a moan as a pleasure shot through me. Jack opened his eyes again. "Are you sure you're okay Ben, your're acting strangely." I nodded, his knee still placed up against my erection, not trusting my words. He smiled at me. "Are you so sure Ben, you seem..." He leaned in close to my ear "distracted". The sultry words forced me bite my lower lip, his leg now rubbing my erection and eliciting choked off moans and groans from my clenched mouth. Jack leaned in again, whispering in my ear. "I know how you feel about me Benjamin." Shame filled my being, and I broke off our gaze, looking away from him. He gently grabbed my chin, guiding my gaze back to his blue eyes and stared at me. He pulled my chin forward, leaning into a kiss. My eyes widened as his closed. He reached one hand down and reached into the boxers, grasping my erection. Pleasure exploded through my body, making my eyes unfocused and making me go limp to his touch. Even through the kiss I felt him smile. He opened his eyes, the deep blue of his eyes sucking me in. He slowly withdrew his lips from mine and wiped a little drool from my lips. He continued to slowly stroke my cock, making me squirm and writhe under his affections. The movements caused slight pains in my leg and chest, but it mixed with the more powerful pleasure into a delicious combination. Jack leaned in, kissing me again. I melted into his grasp, the sensations of pleasure pulsing through my mouth and cock, beating out in waves as Jack slowly stroked me. I gasped as he tightened his grasp, slowly speeding up his strokes until it felt like he was stroking to the beat of my heart. I moaned into his mouth, pulling away from him and gasping out. He smiled and stroked even faster, watching me make faces and gasp. With a drawn out moan I came into Jacks hand, my cock twitching, spurting and jerking as I went limp on the bed. Jack managed to scoop up all the cum of me and wiped his hand on the side of the white sheet. He placed his other hand on my cheek, smiling at me. Leaning in one last time he whispered into my ear "I love you Ben, I new I did when you first walked in that interview. The way you carried yourself told me you were different than others, that you weren't like them. Then the more we talked, the more I gleamed of your personality the more it reaffirmed that I loved you. Gabriel and I, we love you so much." It melted my heart. I'd never been in a serious relationship before, and here was someone who I admired, who I had a crush on, telling me he loved me. It may have been the afterglow, but my mind was hazed over in pleasure and I couldn't form the words to say it back. I kissed him again and smiled, trying to convey my feeling in such a simple gesture. Jack smiled back and continued to rub my cheek. He gently pulled me into his embrace, hugging me tight as we drifted away into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first smutty writing. Review fairly and honestly and thnx readers, you justify the inordinate amount of time i put into this.


End file.
